das gras wachsen hören
by Yonaka Alice
Summary: "Walau aku sanggup menguji segala perkara yang ada pada lingkup semesta, kau tidak termasuk. Karena kau hanya hadir pada dunia di balik jeruji besi." {takasugi/shinpachi. au.} untuk #TakaShinEvent


**A/N:**

maabhing aqo

sengaja ditaro di atas supaya keliatan. maaf kenapa?

….pokoknya maafin #NANGIS /KOKNANGIS /ELAH/

* * *

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 _All rights reserved. I don't take any commercial profit._

 _Gintama belongs to Sorachi Hideaki._

* * *

 _ **WARNING**_

[ Genre: Drama, Angst ]

 _OOC._ DLDR. Klise, _chessy_ , picisan.

 _Flashback_ tanpa peringatan sebelumnya.

Kesamaan ide harap maklum.

* * *

 **das gras wachsen hören**

" _If I don't exist in your eyes, then just call my name, at least."_

Untuk **#TakaShinEvent**

 **2016 © Yonaka Alice**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

.

* * *

.

Jika ada hal yang tak ingin kaulihat,

 _Maka tutup matamu._

Jika ada hal yang tak ingin kauucap,

 _Tutup mulutmu._

Meski demikian, jika ada hal yang tak ingin kaudengar…

Sekeras apapun kau _menutup telinga_ , sekuat apapun kau menekannya dengan tangan, selaluada suara dari luar yang berhasil menyusup. Entah itu cacimaki dan hinaan. Entah itu kata-kata _jahat_ dari dunia luar. Semuanya berkumandang di otak, walau samar namun jelas.

"…Aku… benci itu."

Pemuda berambut klimis sehitam arang melayangkan tatap lurus di atas afirmasi yang aku kemukakan.

Namanya _Shimura Shinpachi_.

"…Kita diciptakan seakan untuk mendengar _semuanya_. Manusia diciptakan seakan-akan hanya untuk mendengar. Dan aku benci itu." Aku melanjutkan.

Shimura Shinpachi. Secercah harapan di tengah dunia yang berada di ujung kehancuran.

Shimura sanggup duduk berjam-jam di depan jendela yang terbuka lebar—menikmati semilir angin sembari menghafal komplikasi rumus fisika yang berselok-belok—sesuatu yang pastinya tidak dapat, dan tidak akan pernah, kulakukan. Kabarnya ia telah menciptakan puluhan invensi ternama yang sanggup mengangkat namanya ke dunia luar. Aku masih ingat Shimura yang begitu bersemangat menceritakannya padaku.

Duniaku tak seluas itu. Duniaku hanya terbatas di ruang tahanan 2x2 m² yang lengang ini saja.

Kami jelas bertolak belakang. Ia mencipta utopia, sementara aku mencipta distopia. Ia memakai jas putih, sementara aku memakai seragam tahanan berwarna kelabu kusam. Ada semacam kuasa yang membatasiku untuk menjangkau Shimura.

Shimura yang berada di dunia luar, dunia di balik jeruji besi.

"Ah?" ucapnya pelan, kemudian tergelak kecil. "Tidak biasanya kau mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu."

Ia—Shimura Shinpachi, yang itu—kini duduk di depanku. Di atas kursi roda yang terpoles gemilang dengan cat selaka.

Padahal, aku tak pernah layak berbicara dengan Shimura Shinpachi. Tidak sebagai manusia yang telah merenggut nyawa puluhan bahkan ratusan orang. Tidak sebagai mesin pembunuh yang sudah lama membuang otak dan hati bersamaan dengan mata kirinya.

Tapi di sini kami berada. Saling bertukar kata meski dibatasi oleh ruji-ruji lapuk.

"…Lupakan saja." Aku meloloskan hela nafas, bangkit dari kursi _stainless_ yang penuh karat untuk kembali bergelung di pojok sel. Sementara Shimura melempar tatap resah dengan dua bolamata cokelat kosongnya.

Shimura itu—

Shimura itu tak bisa melihat. Shimura juga tak bisa bangkit dari kursi rodanya. Yang dapat Shimura lakukan hanyalah membangun kalimat-kalimat sederhana dengan mulutnya dan menangkap suara orang lain dengan telinganya.

"Hei." Suara lembut itu membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk beranjak. Aku menoleh. "Coba… katupkan kedua telingamu dengan telapak tangan. Tidak perlu keras-keras. Cukup lembut saja."

Shimura melakukan hal yang ia instruksikan padaku, sambil terus menungguku melakukan hal yang sama. Aku menghela nafas (lagi) dan kembali duduk. Mengangkat tanganku dan mengatupkannya di telinga.

"Lalu? Aku harus apa dengan begini?"

Shimura tersenyum,

"Apa kau… dapat mendengar suara dari dunia…?"

 _Suara dari dunia_.

Aku membisu. Sebab ia benar. Sebab konyolnya ada suara debur ombak dan gemerisik daun bergaung di telingaku. Tak lama kemudian, Shimura mengulurkan kedua tangannya dari sela-sela teralis. Ia menempatkannya di atas tanganku yang masih menutup telinga, menyentuh ringan selembut bulu malaikat menyentuh bentala.

"Dunia itu indah," bisiknya. "Indah. Laut biru membentang luas… angkasa dan langit… hutan… semua begitu elok."

Parau, Shimura kembali melanjutkan, dan ada getir bermain di setiap silabelnya. "Aku… tidak pernah melihat laut sebelumnya. Atau hutan. Atau bahkan langit dan angkasa. Jadi, aku hanya bisa menginterprestasikan semua itu lewat hal ini. Kakak yang mengajarkannya padaku—dan di luar dugaan, membayangkan hal-hal seperti itu sangatlah menyenangkan."

"Tapi Kakak sudah tidak ada. Kakak sudah bahagia, bersama dengan Ayah dan Ibu, di atas sana. Maka dari itu, tak ada lagi yang bisa mengajariku." Genggaman Shimura mengerat, terlalu kuat, lalu melemah. Sesaat kukira ia akan melepasnya, namun dugaan itu terbukti salah kala Shimura menggerakannya ke bagian bawah rahangku dan mendekatkan wajahnya, menempelkan dahi di dahiku.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengar _semuanya_ kalau tidak ingin. Yang perlu kaulakukan hanyalah menenggelamkan diri pada rangkaian imaji-imaji itu saja."

Tangan Shimura itu lembut, halus, dan rapuh. Jika menggenggamnya terlalu keras, aku takut ia akan remuk dan hanya menyisakan serpihan-serpihan yang terhampar di lantai. Tidak seperti tangan para mekanis atau profesor yang begitu kasar karena sudah berkali-kali menyentuh peralatan besi atau larutan kimia. Dan jelas berbanding seratus delapan puluh derajat pula dengan tanganku yang telah ternoda akibat kerapkali menguras habis darah dari tubuh orang lain.

"Oi," panggilku datar. Ia lekas menarik diri, juga melepaskan tangannya. Melengkungan senyum simpul selayak ibu panah.

…Aku tahu semua ini akan berakhir suatu hari nanti. Yang perlu kami lakukan hanyalah menunggu ujung bernama akhir itu tiba.

"Kau… akan melihatnya."

 _Memangnya aku layak?_

 _Aku—sebagai orang yang telah_ _ **membunuh kakak dari anak ini**_ _?_

 _(bagaimana kalau kau mencoba untuk tahu tempatmu sendiri, Takasugi Shinsuke.)_

"Benarkah?" Shimura tergelak kecil, dan aku tahu ia menganggap kata-kata yang lolos dari mulutku sebagai penghibur belaka. "Kalau begitu, suatu hari nanti… kita akan melihatnya bersama-sama, ya."

Dialah _Shimura Shinpachi_.

Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot menambah kata _janji_ dalam kalimatnya, bahkan memaksakan seletup tawa yang terdengar begitu putus asa. Maka dari itu—

" **Janji**."

— _akulah_ yang akan melafalkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ia**_ _masih ingat, sampai sekarang. Faktanya, ia tak akan bisa lupa—bagaimana bisa ia lupa?_

 _Manik yang bergetar hebat ditemani peluh membanjiri pelipisnya. Tangan menggapai udara kosong, tanpa hasil, berusaha mengejar sosok sang pujaan hati—dalam balutan gaun hitam—yang digiring dua orang penjaga._

 _Wanita itu dibawa masuk ke dalam menara. Naik, naik, dan naik terus hingga mencapai puncak. Wanita itu keluar dari pintu balkon. Dua orang algojo sudah menunggu—masing-masing dengan topeng menyeramkan terpampang di wajah._

 _Dan ia ada di bawah. Lututnya ia jatuhkan pasrah, memohon pada langit, bersumpah bahwa ia akan melakukan apapun termasuk menukar nyawanya. Persetan dengan khayalak ramai yang memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh seolah mengatakan—_ like, hell, _bagaimana bisa kau membela wanita yang sudah tidur dengan lima pria termasuk adiknya sendiri?_

 _Tuduhan itu salah. Ia yang paling tahu, tuduhan itu jelas-jelas salah. Namun tak ada yang sudi mendengarkan apalagi memercayai kata-kata ia. Semua menatap sang wanita dengan tatapan jijik, seakan-akan dia adalah wanita paling hina di dunia._

 _Dua algojo bersiap menghunus pedang. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak di saat yang bersamaan. Ia—_

 _Ia merasa seperti pecundang paling tolol di dunia._

 _Wanita itu tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan pidatonya, menatap ke bawah, berderai air mata. Dan ia tahu wanita itu tengah menatapnya._

Oh tidak. Jangan ini. Apapun selain ini. Jangan lakukan, jangan lakukan, jangan…

 _Teriakannya membelah angkasa bersamaan dengan putusnya nyawa sang wanita di tangan Si Raja Brengsek. Darah terciprat paksa, dan ia meringkuk dalam, menjenggut rambutnya keras-keras, tak berhenti meraung._

 _Barangkali Henry Percy bertanya-tanya apa kesalahannya pada Tuhan. Apa kesalahan Anne Boleyn pada Tuhan._

" _Aaaaa... AAAAA... AAAAAAA…."_

.

* * *

.

 **Shimura Shinpachi**

.

* * *

.

Jika ada hal yang tak ingin kaulihat,

 _Maka tutup matamu._

Jika ada hal yang tak ingin kauucap,

 _Tutup mulutmu._

Dan jika ada hal yang tak ingin kaudengar,

 _Katupkan telingamu dengan lembut._

Mungkin tidak cukup untuk mencegah semua suara yang masuk, atau memperbaiki segala perkara yang telah terjadi, namun setidaknya itu akan membantumu menyapa hari esok dengan senyum lagi.

(…Jika seandainya di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat aku percayai, bisakah setidaknya aku bergantung pada pernyataan itu?)

"Ah, dia sudah sadar."

Hal pertama yang kutatap saat terbangun adalah wajah-wajah orang yang tak kukenal dan berbaju serba putih.

Orang-orang itu lekas bersorak gembira. Ada yang menjerit penuh euforia—namun suaranya sama sekali tidak eufonik—ada yang melompat-lompat sambil berpelukan seolah sedang menyelebrasikan sesuatu. Entah untuk apa, entah mengapa, aku tidak tahu.

Masih diliputi rasa bingung, aku berusaha duduk dengan susah payah, namun puluhan selang infus yang tertanam dalam kulitku menahanku untuk tetap di tempat.

Seakan dikomando—setelah salah seorang dokter menyerukan kalimat perintah—yang lain langsung kalang kabut dan menyuruhku untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam. Seorang perawat menyuntikku dengan obat tidur. Rasanya sakit, namun lelap lekas membungkus diriku dan perlahan menelan kesadaranku sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Waktunya minum obat, Shinpachi- _kun_." Seorang perawat dengan surai pirang masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia membawa baki berisi segelas air putih dan beberapa obat kapsul. "Shin—ah. Lagi-lagi kau memandangi cermin."

"Tidak, aku…"

Aku mengangkat tanganku untuk menyibak poni lembayung yang menutupi wajah sebelah kiri, lalu mengamati lekuk wajah dalam-dalam. Rahangnya kuat dan keras. Tubuhnya pun kelihatan berisi. Lalu, ada juga tatapan tajam dengan iris jelah yang menawan.

Namun mata kirinya tak berfungsi.

Kuusap lembut mata kiri yang terpejam rapat dan sepertinya tak akan bisa terbuka lagi. Ada bekas luka memanjang hingga bawah kelopak. Kelihatannya seperti bekas sayat pedang.

"Tsukuyo- _san_." Tsukuyo—perawat yang bertugas merehabilitasiku—menoleh. Ia meletakkan baki di atas meja untuk mendengar kelanjutan kalimatku. "Orang ini… siapa nama orang ini…?"

Hening datang dari arah Tsukuyo. Ketika aku memandangnya lagi, wanita itu sudah menunduk. Seolah sedang menyesali sesuatu. Udara di sekitar kami jadi berat, dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah aku sudah melontarkan pertanyaan yang salah.

Tapi Tsukuyo mengangkat wajahnya dan menyunggingkan senyum iba, "Namanya Takasugi Shinsuke."

"… _Souka_."

Aku menyentuh mata kiri lagi. Shinsuke… _Takasugi Shinsuke_. Nama yang elok. Benar-benar cocok untuk pemilik persona yang gagah seperti dia.

"Shinsuke- _san_ itu, sangat rupawan, ya."

Lagi-lagi Tsukuyo tak menjawab. Tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tahu pasti ada kesedihan yang bergelut di matanya. Dari presensi Tsukuyo sendiri itu pun sudah terasa.

Ada perasaan familiar setiap kali aku menatap wajah Shinsuke. Seperti sesuatu yang terlewatkan, namun begitu menenangkan, dan di saat yang bersamaan juga perih. Dadaku sesak setiap kali perasaan itu muncul. Meski demikian, acapkali aku memikirkannya.

"Apa Shinsuke- _san_ ini adalah veteran perang? Ada bekas luka sayat di matanya."

"Shinpachi- _kun_ ," ucap Tsukuyo dengan lirih. "Sudah cukup. Kau harus minum obat dan beristirahat. Kau belum boleh bergerak terlalu banyak, Shinpachi- _kun_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Ia**_ _adalah seorang raja, itu sudah pasti. Ia adalah raja, dan karena ia adalah raja, maka tak seorang pun berhak menentangnya._

 _Wanita itu sudah mati, dan sang pujaan hati kini ada di rengkuhannya. Ia berdiri dengan angkuh. Tak punya perasaan, tak punya hati. Membuat tuduhan dan dokumentasi palsu agar istrinya—mantan istrinya—dihukum mati._

 _Ia sudah lama membuang pikiran dan hatinya._

 _Tapi—_

 _Mengapa ia merasa sakit kala mendengar jeritan pilu Percy?_

 _Meski demikian, ia bisa apa?_

 _Ia adalah penjahatnya di kisah ini._

 _Ia adalah orang yang paling tak layak jika ingin berbelas kasihan sekarang._

 _Jadi, apa yang bisa Henry VIII lakukan?_

.

* * *

.

 **Takasugi Shinsuke**

.

* * *

.

"Kelinci percobaan?"

Sipir penjara brengsek itu mengangguk seraya memindai berkas-berkas yang ia genggam.

Aku terkekeh, "Dunia sudah gila."

"Dan dunia gila ini tidak butuh kehadiranmu," dengus orang bertubuh sintal nan menjijikan itu. "Bukankah ini kesempatan yang bagus, untuk mengeksekusi begundal rendahan sepertimu? Lagipula—seperti yang sudah kubilang—ini tidak seperti ada yang membutuhkanmu."

"Tapi dia butuh, kan?"

"Siapa—"

Ucapan si sipir penjara terpangkas kala ia melihat ke mana mataku melirik. Dari balik salah satu sel, terdengar decit roda bergema, dan seorang bocah—mengendarai kursi roda—keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Satu seringai aku sunggingkan, "Siapa kau?"

"S-S-S-Shimura- _sama_! Anda tidak boleh mendekati orang hina seperti ini! Ayo, saya akan mengantar anda kembali!" Panik, si sipir penjara memekik tinggi.

Meskipun suara sipir penjara tolol itu jauh lebih keras, tatapan hampa si bocah justru terjatuh padaku. Tangan mungilnya terjulur ke bawah, menggerakan rodanya ke depan.

"Shimura- _sama_!"

Menganggap si sipir penjara bak udara—bocah itu tersenyum tipis, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke sela-sela jerjak. Aku mengernyit. Apa yang sebenarnya hendak ia lakukan?

"Namamu siapa?"

Aku menatap wajahnya. Meski ia tersenyum, tatapan bocah itu terlihat amat hampa. Dan si sipir penjara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ditariknya tangan bocah itu dan didorongnya kursi roda hingga membelakangiku.

"Cukup, Shimura- _sama_. Kita kembali ke depan."

"Tapi—" Si bocah menatapku dengan wajah memelas, lalu kepada sipir penjara, lalu kepadaku lagi. Sipir penjara sialan menggeleng pelan, menandakan pertidaksetujuan pada isyarat si bocah dan mendorong kursi rodanya keluar.

Tapi toh si bocah bersikeras menoleh ke belakang.

"Namaku, _Shimura Shinpachi_!"

.

* * *

.

Sejak saat itu, Shimura Shinpachi selalu datang ke selku. Kadang tertangkap basah. Kadang berhasil masuk dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi ia selalu datang, setiap saat, kapanpun ia sempat.

Shimura menceritakan banyak hal. Tentang hebatnya ilmu teknologi yang mampu menciptakan robot serba bisa. Tentang pemanasan global yang semakin lama semakin krusial. Dan harus aku akui, cerita demi cerita yang Shimura bangun memiliki dunianya masing-masing.

"Kau masih tidak mau memberitahukan namamu?"

"Tidak."

Aku tahu satu penolakan saja tidak akan membuat Shimura menyerah. Faktanya, sampai sekarang bocah itu masih gigih menanyakan namaku. Namun kali ini Shimura hanya menghela nafas, nampak jelas ia sedang malas berdebat. Alih-alih melontarkan argumen, ia malah membuka topik baru.

" _Ne, ne,_ omong-omong, apa kau percaya reinkarnasi?"

"Reinkarnasi?" Aku mengernyitkan kening. Shimura nyengir lebar.

"Reinkarnasi. Kehidupan sebelumnya!" Shimura bertepuk tangan. "Menurutku itu sangat keren. Satu waktu kau mati. Waktu lainnya kau kembali bangkit, menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda, dan menjalani kehidupan yang sama sekali berbeda pula."

Aku terdiam sejenak, "Kalau begitu mengapa kau tidak melakukan uji coba bersama tim konyolmu itu?"

"Tidak, tidak." Ia tertawa, "Kadang jaraknya bisa jauh sekali, kadang dekat sekali. Ada yang berselang nyaris seratus tahun. Ada yang berselang hanya sekitar tiga hari. Hampir mustahil untuk memperkirakannya. Bahkan mungkin, sebenarnya aku adalah reinkarnasi dari dewa mitologi Yunani yang keren!"

"Kauharap," dengusku pelan. "Jadi, sebenarnya ada apa dengan reinkarnasi ini?"

"Lihat, kau juga tertarik, kan!"

"Aku hanya bertanya, bocah." Aku menoyor ringan kepala Shimura lewat sela jeruji, sementara yang bersangkutan langsung tertawa.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus sih sebenarnya. Aku hanya merasa itu keren," ujarnya. "Selain itu—"

Shimura melengkungkan kurva di bibir.

"—aku bertanya-tanya, apa di kehidupan sebelumnya juga, kita bisa saling bertukar kata seperti ini?"

.

* * *

.

"Kalau aku bicara tentang reinkarnasi, apa kau akan percaya?"

Pengacara berambut argentum ikal itu memutar bolamata atas pernyataanku yang (menurutnya) konyol.

"Nak, kita sedang tidak mencoba religius di sini. Aku tidak akan bisa mempertahankanmu kalau kau selalu menjawab dengan tolol."

"Aku tak pernah memintamu membelaku." Aku mendelik. Si pengacara mendengus, anginnya menyelinap lewat lubang perantara di kaca pembatas. "Mati pun aku tak peduli."

" _Well_ , aku _peduli_ dengan gajiku," racaunya. "Argh, kenapa sih, aku harus kebagian kriminal kelas kakap seperti dia?! Kalau begini terus gajiku bisa dipotong. Gin- _san_ tidak akan bisa makan _parfait_ seminggu sekali lagi dan terpaksa melarat di jalan."

Aku menghela nafas, "Perlu dicatat bahwa seandainya kau ikut mati pun aku tidak akan peduli."

"Aku juga tidak peduli mau kau _mokat_ atau _modar_ atau _isded._ Kalau memang ingin, ya sudah, sana. Aku peduli dengan _gajiku_ ," tukas pengacara itu sengak. "Kita mencoba bekerja di sini, bocah. Lagipula, memangnya kautahu percobaan keji macam apa yang akan kauhadapi?"

"Tidak tahu," sahutku. "Dan tidak peduli."

Pengacara bernama Gintoki itu berdecak, "Oh, sabar sekali aku jika mampu menghadapi sialan ini. Sudah berapa kali dia bilang _tidak peduli_ hari ini lagi?"

Gintoki mengambil beberapa lembar kertas dan satu-dua carik surat dari dalam map, lalu menghamparkannya di depanku lewat lubang perantara.

"Data Shimura Tae. Anak perempuan dari pemilik laboratorium Shimura dan akan mewarisinya sebentar lagi. Dua puluh tahun. Penyebab kematian, tikaman berkali-kali di perut. Korban diserang dan diseret ke balik gang. Mayatnya ditemukan di sebelah bak sampah keesokan harinya." Delikan tajam, "Dan tersangkanya—satu-satunya orang yang berada di tempat kejadian—adalah kau, bukan? Takasugi Shinsuke?"

Menyangkal pun percuma.

"Jadi," Gintoki berdehem singkat, meletakkan berkas-berkas yang sempat ia pegang, lalu menatapku tajam. "Kautahu tentang transplantasi otak manusia?"

 _Transplantasi otak._ Shimura pernah menceritakannya padaku.

"Hm."

"Kau diberikan kesempatan satu kali lagi. Di sidang _terakhirmu_ ini, aku dan pengacara dari keluarga Shimura akan mengadu argumen. Jika aku menang, maka kau dibebaskan. Tapi jika aku kalah… kau akan jadi salah satu bahan risetnya. _Transplantasi otak_ itu."

Tidak seperti aku peduli. Dari awalnyapun, saat pertamakali ditangkap, aku tahu aku akan mati. Lantas? Untuk apa bermuram durja?

Namun Gintoki keburu melanjutkan sebelum aku sempat menyatakan ketidakmautahuanku, "…Bocah itu."

" _Bocah itu_?"

"Adik dari Shimura Tae. Shimura Shinpachi, maksudku. Dia…"

Gintoki menelan ludah.

"…akan dijadikan kelinci percobaan juga. Bersama _kau_."

(Dan seketika duniaku runtuh.)

.

* * *

.

"Kau _masih_ memercayai soal reinkarnasi?"

"Ya." Shimura mengedikkan bahunya.

Kami duduk saling membelakangi—dibatasi oleh jeruji—dan dengan punggung saling berhadapan.

"Aku… masih percaya. Sampai saat ini," lanjut Shimura. "Kadang—di dalam mimpi, aku bisa _merasakannya_. Kehadiran seorang wanita, yang amat aku cintai, yang dihukum mati di depan mata kepalaku sendiri. Meski begitu…"

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tak mampu mengingat siapa namanya."

Aku membisu.

"Kau pasti juga dapat _merasakannya_ , kan?"

"…Darimana kautahu?"

Shimura terkekeh, "Insting."

"Entah kenapa… auramu berbeda dari orang biasa. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat, namun juga membatasi kita. Lebih dari jeruji besi ini yang sudah berpuluh kali menjadi penghalang bagi kita."

"Kau begitu jauh." Shimura menoleh agar dapat menatap punggungku. "Jauh. Aku tak dapat menggapaimu. Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, aku masih tidak dapat meraihmu."

"Apa—"

"Juga," potong Shimura. "Yang membunuh Kakak, bukan kau, kan?"

Aku terpaku. Suara Shimura berada di titik kehancuran.

"Aku percaya padamu. Dari awalnya, kau tak membunuh Kakak… kau… melindungi Kakak. Dari para ilmuwan gila itu. Dari para pengejar utang itu." Kini isak telah menghiasi setiap silabel Shimura. "Kau… menyerahkan diri, kan? Demi Kakak."

Aku berbalik, dan benar saja, Shimura ada di sana. Bahunya bergetar hebat dan isak tangis tak letih merajai anak itu.

Rasanya sakit, Shimura. Aku tidak pernah tahu penebusan dosa itu sesakit ini. Karena aku sudah lama membuang otak dan hatiku. Tapi…

 _Sakitsakitsakitsakit—_

Aku ingin menarik Shimura. Aku ingin mengusap bahunya dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang. Aku ingin menghapus air mata itu.

Dan hal yang lebih krusial lagi, aku mendapati diriku ikut meneteskan air mata. Sejak kapan…

Sejak kapan aku menjadi _pakar_ dalam hal yang disebut menangis ini? (Bukankah, aku sudah terbiasa sendirian?)

Itu karena aku tak kuasa menggapaimu, Shimura.

Padahal _kau_ berada sedekat ini denganku. Padahal _kau_ berada tepat di depanku.

Namun aku tak mampu.

Aku tak layak.

Jeruji besi itu (masih) membatasi kami.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Shimura Shinpachi**

.

* * *

.

"Setelah sidang, Anne Boleyn dibawa ke Menara Hijau. Di sana ia dipenggal oleh dua orang algojo yang mengerikan."

Tsukuyo menutup buku, tersenyum simpul.

"Lalu?" Aku mendesak. Tsukuyo mengernyitkan kening.

"Lalu apanya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Percy? Ia _diam_ saja?"

Tsukuyo nampak berpikir sejenak, "Percy… ya, mungkin. Tapi ia pasti menangis. Ia pasti luar biasa sedih."

Aku terdiam, "Aura Raja Brengsek itu… terasa sama."

"Eh? Sama dengan apa?" Mata Tsukuyo membulat tanda kaget.

"Sama…"

"Shinpachi- _kun_ , kenapa menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?"

Aku menyentuh pipi. Jariku langsung bersinggungan dengan sensasi basah nan menjijikan. Wajah ini… mata kiri ini…

"Dengan Shinsuke- _san._ Raja itu ikut merasa sakit mendengar Percy menjerit. Jadi… ia sama dengan Shinsuke- _san_."

Semuanya milik Shinsuke.

Raga ini. Tubuh ini. Dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Mata kiri ini. Bahkan air mata ini…

"Shinsuke- _san_. Gawat. Aneh sekali, Shinsuke- _san_. Aku tidak bisa menghentikan tangisanku." Aku menggigit bibir bawah. "Maafkan aku, Shinsuke- _san_. Maafkan aku. Maaf."

Kenapa aku meminta maaf, aku tidak tahu. Kata-kata itu menggelayut di benakku dan saling berdesakan sebelum akhirnya memaksa keluar. Jadi aku, selagi masih sempat, akan menyuarakan kata _maaf_ sebanyak-banyaknya sampai nafasku habis.

 _Maafkan aku_.

 _Maafkan aku karena tak pernah berhasil menggapaimu, Shinsuke-_ san _._

 _Maafkanakumaafkanakumaafkanaku—_

(Kalau sekarang, bolehkah aku menyebut _reinkarnasi_ itu sebagai _keajaiban_?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Takasugi Shinsuke dan Shimura Shinpachi**

.

* * *

.

Sama seperti Henry VII yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena perannya adalah _antagonis_ di kisah ini. Sama seperti Henry Percy yang tak mampu berbuat apa-apa karena perannya adalah _pecundang_ di kisah ini.

Sampai saat-saat terakhirpun, _masih_ ada dinding pembatas di antara mereka. Mereka tahu ini akan berakhir suatu hari nanti. Dan suatu hari itu pun telah tiba.

Deru mesin mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Ilmuwan-ilmuwan gila itu memberi waktu sepuluh detik sebelum mesin mulai bekerja. Supaya mereka dapat bertukar kata untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Sepertinya perjumpaan terakhir kita amat tidak mengenakkan, ya." Shimura Shinpachi tersenyum. Miris.

"…ya." Hanya itu balasan dari sang narapidana. Karena memang tak ada hal lagi yang dapat dikatakan.

"Sepertinya janji yang waktu itu tidak akan bisa terpenuhi, ya."

Tak ada penyangkalan.

"Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku masih ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Isak mulai merajai suara Shinpachi, dan hati sang narapidana hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan itu. "Aku— Aku—"

"…bolehkah aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Suara Shinpachi mengandung sejuta rasa perih di dalamnya.

"Shinsuke." Karena itu, untuk terakhir kalinya, sang narapidana mengulas senyum dan menelan isak paksa. "Takasugi Shinsuke."

"Takasugi… Shinsuke," senyum Shinpachi. "Nama yang menyimpan banyak harapan… Takasugi- _kun_ … Shinsuke- _kun_."

"Shimura," sergah Shinsuke. Shinpachi ingin mendongak, namun rasanya amat berat. Mati-matian ia menahan tangis yang mendesak keluar dari mata kosongnya. "Izinkan aku bertanya. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

Shinsuke menutup mata kanannya. Ia bersuara, amat lembut, selembut bulu sayap malaikat yang menyentuh bentala.

"Apa kau… _masih_ memercayai reinkarnasi?"

Tak butuh bagi Shinpachi untuk berpikir dua kali.

Tak butuh.

"Ya," jawabnya mantap. "Ya, Ya. Bagaimana bisa aku berhenti memercayainya?"

"Kalau begitu,"

Mereka tahu mereka tak butuh kata-kata lagi.

Mereka tahu mereka tak butuh tangan untuk menggapai lagi.

( _mereka tahu_ ).

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya… mari kita bertemu lagi."

.

* * *

.

 **~Fin**

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Glosarium:**

*) **das gras wachsen hören,** judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari bahasa Jerman yang artinya _to be very aware or discerning; to pay attention to every small detail_. Ungkapan dalam bahasa Inggrisnya, _hear the grass grow_ , merujuk ke Shinpachi (?). saya juga bingung sebenernya saya ngangkat tema apaan sih

 ***) Anne Boleyn** adalah Ratu Inggris periode **1533-1536**. Permaisuri dari **Raja Henry VIII.** Anne mencintai **Henry Percy** , seorang pekerja istana, namun mereka bertunangan secara diam-diam karena Anne sudah menjadi istri dari Henry VIII. Meski demikian, karena Henry VIIIbegitu putus asa menginginkan anak dan Anneyang terus-terus mengalami keguguran, akhirnya Henry VIIIberselingkuh dengan salah satu pendamping Anne, **Jane Seymour**.

 ***)** Agar dapat menikahi Jane Seymour, Henry VIII menuduh Anne melakukan perselingkuhan. Anne ditangkap dengan tuduhan memiliki hubungan gelap dengan lima pria termasuk adik laki-lakinya sendiri. Dalam persidangan, ia juga dituduh **melakukan sihir**. Bukti Anne adalah penyembah setan diperkuat dengan salah satu tangannya yang memiliki 6 jari dan tahi lalat besar di lehernya.

 ***)** Ratu **Anne Boleyn** dipenjara di **Tower of London**. Dari sana ia digiring ke **Tower Green** dan dieksekusi mati dengan pedang. Pada saat-saat terakhirnya, Anne memberi pidato yang berisi pujian pada Henry VIII yang berisi tentang kebaikan, kelembutan, dan kedaulatan sang raja.

 ***)** Supaya _anti-mainstream_ (?) Takasugi Shinsuke adalah **reinkarnasi** dari **Henry VIII,** untuk menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu, ia menyerahkan _tubuh tak berotak_ miliknya untuk digunakan Shimura Shinpachi yang tak bisa melihat maupun berdiri. Shimura Shinpachi sendiri adalah **reinkarnasi** dari **Henry Percy** , yang melihat (makanya sekarang dia buta) wanita yang ia cintai mati dipancung dengan mata kepala sendiri. Apa kalian, mikir Shinpachi adalah reinkarnasi dari Ratu Anne? HAHAHAHA /kok ketawa/ bilangin biar _anti-mainstream_ :P

* * *

 **A/N (part 2):**

Oke. Sejujurnya saya baru dapet inspirasi pas belajar PPKN minggu lalu. Guru saya selalu bahas berita terkini sebelum mulai belajar, dan ada satu yang menarik perhatian saya. Yakni…

Transplantasi kepala manusia.

 _Dude_ , _how cool is that_?! Sepanjang pelajaran saya malah terlena dan ngebayangin fanfiksi macam apa yang bisa saya usung dari tema ini. Err emang agak ngeri sih, karena tanda-tanda akhir zaman juga yak, dan kalo dipandang dari sisi religi harusnya kayak gitu nggak boleh. Yah tapi emang agama dan IPTEK ga boleh disangkutpautkan, ntar jadinya bentrok._.

(Btw _head transplantation_ di sini maksudnya bukan palanya dipenggal terus dijahit di tubuh orang lain, ya. Bukan gitu (tp sebenernya saya juga sempet mikir gitu pas pertamakali denger #BEGOK). Maksudnya otak yang dipindahin ke kepala orang lain wkwk)

Lalu saya setengah mampus nyari sejarah yang berkaitan dengan IT ini, dan kalo dilihat-lihat lagi ini emang fail banget orz. Unsur sejarah dan Shinpachi's POV-nya cuma seiprit najis. Tadinya mau pake Revolusi Perancis, tapi berhubung saya sadar bakal ribet banget #BILANGAJAMALES, saya memutuskan untuk memakai sejarah dengan hukuman pancung aja. Saya bukan anak IPS, sejarah wajib baru belajar seputar manusia purba, dan kalian tau seberapa magernya saya nyari referensi #ga. Jadi saya (dengan bodoamatnya) ngambil nama pertama korban hukum pemancungan Inggris di wiki.

Yup, **Anne Boleyn** , Ratu Inggris pertama yang dipancung di depan umum. Wanita paling kontroversial sepanjang masa karena kisah tragisnya.

Lalu saya langsung bikin rancangan plot kasarnya begitu pulsek, cuma baru sempet edit dan publish sekarang /crai/ _School is killing me_ ;_; Iya saya tau ini plotnya gajelas, alur ngebut, 4k isinya gitu semua (?) Saya nggak sempet ngebeta lagi jadi /crai(2)/ Makasih buat mbak **Moon Waltz** yang udah bikin event kece ini. Tahun depan adain lagi Mbak, kayaknya aku mulai kepincut nih ;; #KOK

* * *

 **XoXo,**

 **Yonaka Alice**


End file.
